ejenalifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Brandon hon2000/Gravity Guy on Windows Phone
I do have a Windows Phone and I am trying to edit this post..... with that Windows Phone. Lumia 950, Snapdragon 808, 2 GB RAM, 32 GB Storage, Windows 10 Mobile. Lumia 525, Snapdragon S4, 1 GB RAM, 8 GB Storage, Windows Phone 8.1 GDR3 w/ Lumia denim update. But first, I am going to talk about comparing the two Gravity Guy titles on the Windows Phone platform. Gravity Guy 1 As far as I remember, this game is a paid game for Windows Phone but at least Microsoft is kind enough to give me a free trial for it. This game is reported to work on Windows 10. I have had this game work on iOS, Android and Windows, and there are no issues, albeit a bit of advertising on the Android version, and almost no chapters on the iOS one. I am playing it on both Lumias, 950 and 525, and they run fine. Gameplay wise, you play as a hero who is imprisoned for defying gravity rules. You break out of prison, but are being spotted by a HYPER VIGILANT evil pursuer. You try to flip gravity and escape from the pursuer in the first 30 levels (Chapter 1: Run). In the end of chapter 1, you finally escape in a flying car with the pursuer losing track of you. There was an update which brings the game to newer heights. That is, an additional 29 chapters (Chapter 2: Rescue). In this chapter, you escape in a flying car, but the pursuer makes a comeback (remember that laugh? MWAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHA!), there is a bomb on your car and he detonates it, making you crash land. I haven't tried the ending, but I will find it when one exists on YouTube. There is Endless mode, which is randomized and you must not rely on memorization in this mode. This depends on how far you can go. There is Practice mode, which means you can practice as many levels as you possibly want. No evil pursuer, nothing, just plain practice (remember practice mode in Ejen Ali MATA Training Academy?). Gravity Guy 2 Alas, I found this game on Windows Phone. Again, a free trial is available. This game is free on Android (though hasn't been updated since KitKat 4.4.x), and is monetized without free trial on iOS. This game is, surprisingly, not on the Windows 10 Store. I am not sure why, but it is frustrating, not providing Windows 10 support. Gameplay wise, this is VERY SIMILAR to Jetpack Joyride by Halfbrick Studios Pty Ltd (Australia). In a world where gravity laws were broken, you play as a brave guy who was held captive for rebelling and defying the rules! Being the first one ever to rise against the system, you find yourself in danger, and in need to run for your life. However, after being relentlessly chased down by the Gravity Troops, you are finally captured and beamed up to a space ship, only to find a terrifying truth: they are about to clone you. As an evil plan to organize dangerous races across Gravity Guy's (that's you) once free world, your DNA is collected and the cloning process begins. Along with our hero, other inhabitants are also cloned, so that every time someone loses, the race can be restarted. In this game, I find it very similar to Jetpack Joyride, as in.... *There is no gravity flipping now. All you can do is jump, double jump or spring portals (raise the floor). *Not only must you try to escape, you now have to collect coins. *The inventory store is introduced. It's still called The Stash in Jetpack Joyride for some reason. *The main character (in the beginning of the game) is now an imagination of who Agent Rizwan is going to be. Helmetless, muscular. *The main character is now a selection of clones. 8, if you care, in varying genders. You have: **The Guy Issued Guy Clone **The Neon Looks Better with Neons **The Troop Long Walks on the Beach **The Girl Attractive **The Slim Other Half of Fatboy **The Mech New and Improved 4S Model **The Beast Altered to Ravage the Competition **The Beauty with Extra Ferociousness *You buy power-ups once you collected an amount of coins. *The Gravity Guy 1 Suit is gone. But he is not gone yet, he is modified. *No constant in-game session retries like the first one. *New method of scoring points such as the Bulls-Eye Checkpoint Clear System and Perfect Landing. *The absence of S.A.M. (Strong Arm Machine; yeah, that's Jetpack Joyride copyrighted term) *Halfbrick seems to have developed this as a Miniclip licensed game alongside Miniclip for reasons unknown. *Playing the game non-stop, the coins gradually turn from bronze (1x) to silver (2x) to gold (3x). *Level-Up System similar to Jetpack Joyride's. *You can play as the Gravity Troop from the first Gravity Guy. *The Slim "The Other Half of Fatboy". Yeah, "Eat Sleep Rave Repeat" by Fatboy Slim, remixed by Calvin Harris. Get it? *Powers! Similar idea to.... em.... Jetpack Joyride's Utilities. You have: **Amplifier the value of the Perfect Landing and Bullseye **Boost a Jet Suit to rush into the later stages of the game safely **Jewelbox Jewels are now scattered around the Gravity World **Magnet magnetic personality will attract distant coins **Revive you a second chance and a small boost to get back in the race *The world is called Gravity World! Finally, the Gravity Guy location has a name! *The main characters is a genetic mix with Agent Rizwan (Agent Ali) and Barry Steakfries (Jetpack Joyride/Age of Zombies/Monster Dash) for some reason. *The "Revive" power is similar to Jetpack Joyride's idea of the same name. *This game has no relationship to the Back to the Future (B.T.T.F.) Franchise, unlike Jetpack Joyride. *Jet suits! Yeah! Jet suits are the hot new Gravity Guy thing, yo! *All characters now have a small voiceover, unlike in the first game. *The pretense of the story (Gravity Guy 1) and evil pursuer (Gravity Guy 1) are gone. *Clones are numbered based on how many times you fall of get zapped. Let's say, if Clone #3 falls down, Clone #4 appears. If Clone #4 gets zapped, Clone #5 takes the stead, and vice versa. *Speaking of being zapped, it's Jetpack Joyride style, except you get absorbed into whatever danger zone. No missiles though, trying to differentiate. *Doc. Emmett Brown, Biff Tannen and Marty McFly aren't present, because, see point number 20. *GraviTech! The GraviTech clones in Gravity Guy 2 Oh yeah, I forgot to post some shots of these sexy clones. Check them out. wp_ss_20160830_0001_1.jpg|The GUY wp_ss_20160830_0002_1.jpg|The NEON wp_ss_20160830_0003_1.jpg|The TROOP wp_ss_20160830_0004_1.jpg|The GIRL wp_ss_20160830_0005_1.jpg|The SLIM wp_ss_20160830_0006_1.jpg|The MECH wp_ss_20160830_0007_1.jpg|The BEAST wp_ss_20160830_0008_1.jpg|The BEAUTY Some music, of course! Of course, I'd play a song from "Jeff Wayne's Musical Version of the War of the Worlds: The New Generation" (2012). It's called 'Eve of the War' because it.... meh, it just rekindles my love for the clones. Category:Blog posts